


How much I miss you

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: A Rolechat.org  experience unlike I've ever had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a reference piece.

Shiro had opened his phone, honestly feeling a little down. He noticed a voice chat icon glowing on his wrist... He sighed softly, tapping quickly on the icon, wondering if it was one of the Garrison members, when an image of Keith, and a wave form popped into his screen. "Oh, Keith, It's been a while."

Keith had opened his own hailing channel in hopes of reaching Shiro.. Half expecting him too be too busy to answer. "Ah, Shiro?"

Shiro let out a soft sigh, relief flooding his system as he heard Keith's response. "I uh,....I've missed you. We haven't been able to hang out, with the whole...Honeymoon and everything"

Keith: "I know, how was it? I'm sure you two had a lot of fun....i miss you too.

Shiro: "It...was fun, Me and Curtis had a great time. We spent a lot of the week on the beach. I still couldn't keep away from the chaos of the garrison calling us.."

Keith: "Ah, really? That must've been annoying. Diabazaal has been really busy lately. I missed talking to you. How is Curtis?"

Shiro: "They keep wanting me to run Atlas, and keep it in check while everyone works... It's a lot. Curtis has been pretty good, I had him assigned a little closer to my side, He's almost to the front of Atlas, ..Pretty sure he's trying to take over for Iverson. heh...How's Krolia? I bet that Diabazaal has been busy, with all the peace missions I've heard about."

Keith: "Well, I guess that's good. But you deserve to relax a bit... I'm sure by now you can start telling the Garrison "no". She's fine. She's not here right now, but she's a head commander now. Along with Kolivan. And it is. Getting everyone used to Democracy, and once in a while, there are still...fighters. But a lot of them give up easily so we don't have to kill them"

Shiro: "Oh trust me, I've tried telling the Garrison no, Not easy. Too many people wanting to keep exploring and making sure our alliances are safe. I'm glad to hear Krolia and Kovilan are helping everyone transition. It's not an easy process to go from being ruled for over 10,000 years to being ruled by a voted in leader... We too have gotten a few noncompliant people, but they've been helped to realize we're not here to hurt them, we're here to make their lives easier. I'm sure Kolivan is having a much harder time leading so many people, heh."

Keith: "Ah, I see. But they have Sam, and now Pidge and Matt. And Hunk is helping by cooking around the universe. And Lance is back and forth between Altea and Earth. I guess it's never not busy for us. Kolivan definitely isn't used to it, and neither is mom, but, they're doing great. But the constant meetings are boring and suck."

Shiro: "Yea well Pidge and Matt have been tasked with developing new AI software, and altering altean-earth mixed technology. I can't wait to see what we manage to get once we all figure out a way to get back together.. After all, I..missed the most recent gathering to Altea. Lance invited us during our honeymoon to stop by, but we were busy....enjoying our time together.... Constant meetings are a forever in both our lives, Keith.. There's never going to be a stop for that, we're leaders. Even if you're not an immediate leader. After all, without proper management the galra don't have anywhere to turn to. Proper leadership and supply routes and simple busy stuff keeps us all going. Especially the Atlas, with it's regular route from Earth to Altea and further.."

Keith: " We did miss you there, but we understood. You were with Curtis, and on your honeymoon nonetheless. No one was upset, just happy that you're finally happy after seeing you as upset as you were when we came back and finally got married. I know, I know. The meetings won't end, and they need the leadership to help them. Everything is slowly, but surely progressing. I do miss Earth though. I just can't really find the time to get back and see everyone as much as I want to. Atlas is crucial to the supply routes though, but at least it's up and running."

Shiro: "I still wish we could have stopped by, but with our honeymoon already booked, it would have taken too much time from out actual vacation to come...But I think I'm going to see if I can arrange with Lance a nice little get together. Even if we're not all there. I'm just happy to finally have someone like Curtis to rely on, and just....He makes me happy. And I want to share with him all of what Allura has done for us. He hardly met Allura, he didn't...get to know her like we did. But I want him to understand everything we've been through...I miss being with the team, Sure we're leaders and we all have our respective parts to fill, but I still miss us all running around together, and getting to see each other on a daily basis, But we've all got new better responsibilities to handle."

Keith: "Allura definitely left her mark on the universe, he would've liked her, I think. She was an amazing person and wanted the best. She achieved that. I think a small get together would be nice. Just to get away for a little while, even if it's for a few hours. I think the weirdest thing about being split up is just not being annoyed by Lance, stress eating with Hunk, and just getting pranked by Pidge daily with her new gadgets. And... even just talking to you. Even like this. With /how/ we communicate. We don't even do that as much. But I don't regret anything. I suppose we're all doing what we were meant to do. We just got there in the most difficult and confusing way possible."

Shiro: "The longest way possible too, in some ways, when we first got back to earth I had a feeling that everything was going to change. But I never expected all of us to end up separated and only...really seeing each other once a year. I miss seeing you guys all running around groggy and sleep deprived... I miss Hunk's baking, and...oddly enough Lance's irritating mannerisms...I'm just glad we still have time to even talk like this. I've missed you, and It's like...incredible to even be able to talk to you. I don't regret our choices, I know what we did was for the better of the whole universe. For the better of every creature and being,...but that doesn't mean I don't still miss us all being together. I'll see when I can arrange with Lance a day to get together and hang out. Because even when we're apart we should always feel close together"

Keith: "It's always like that. It's how I knew you were alive the first time you disappeared. Because I knew you wouldn't make a mistake and crash the ship. I knew you too well, but no one else believed it. Or they...started to not believe it. I really missed you, Shiro. Hell, I even miss the lions. I'll see if I can slip away and go to whatever planet you'll be at and get down there. Hopefully, things will start to calm down. It's been a few years since the war ended, I think it'll get better soon. At least here.."

Shiro: "I never would crash anything on purpose...At least not if I wanted to survive. I've missed you probably more. I can't wait to see us all together again and just hang out\\. It's been so long..I never would go missing without leaving some kind of clue..I'm glad you stuck around for me, Keith..without you, I'd still be in Black, the war would probably still be going on...Atlas wouldn't even exist as a robot. Just a ship... I miss the Lions too but in a way they're..still with us. They've just been hidden again. I'm hoping that once things truly calm down and we all get into our roles and paths that we'll not have to worry about taking a day or two off to have some fun and visit each other...I can't wait to see everyone though, maybe I'll see if Atlas can make a stop at Daibazaal soon, see if we can have some time together, hang out..go training as we used to..."

Keith: "Of course I stayed for you. You did so much for me. You got me into the Garrison, and tutored me, trained me, taught me basically everything. Surprisingly didn't let me get arrested when I stole the Garrison car. And after that, let me live with you so I didn't have to be in those foster homes or have to go to a different one again. I would be in that cabin still, barely surviving or probably in prison if you hadn't. When you were missing, it was weird. I couldn't hear you in my head. I couldn't hear what you were thinking. I can't wait either, but if you do stop by we can train as we used to every morning on the castle. You're getting old, I need to see if you still got it, old man."

Shiro: " Okay, the only reason why I didn't let you do jail time, was that I was impressed you knew how to basically drive when you were way too young... Not that I wasn't kind of thrilled to see that you could drive at such a young age, but I knew you were different from the day I laid eyes on you. I knew you had something special...in a way you reminded me of...myself and kind of....like Adam.. And I'm not old! I'm still young, I can surely take on one young man at the top of his prime. After all, I took down how many galra in my time? Over 300...We don't have to worry about me going missing ever again, trust me, It the very last item on my to-do list, after kiss a bullfrog. hah."

Keith: "I'm not going to lie, I kind of miss Adam. Even after you disappeared he managed to keep me in school for a while until I got into another fight and just dropped out before he could convince me not to. Okay, old man, I guess we'll figure that out when we see each other. I.. hope you don't. I care about you, but if you do, and I find you, I will push you out a window probably."

Shiro: "In..some ways I miss Adam, I miss seeing his face when I wake up, but I don't miss how he left me....He....broke my heart, I cried...even after I was taken. I thought maybe he'd still be waiting for me when I got back..but I didn't have high hopes for that. I'm still glad he managed to help keep you in school... But you won't need to worry about me going missing anytime soon. I'm not planning on disappearing on purpose. Unless Curtis decides to surprise me of course...but know that I won't be disappearing on you anytime soon. And I can't wait to kick your butt in some training. Prove that despite all this white hair I've got, I'm still the same"

Keith: "He was waiting. He was just angry and thought you didn't care about him anymore, and you were sick, but after you left he said he regretted it, and just wanted you home so he could talk to you. I don't know Curtis that well, but, I think he's good for you. You seem.... to love him a lot. As long as you do then he should be okay. You better not be, at least unless it's not like, dangerous. I hope you're still the same, making the lame laser noises, and dad jokes constantly. It's the Shiro we all love."

Shiro: "I mean I'm never going to stop making dad jokes, cause I basically was the team dad...And I still swear..that Allura was our team's mom and in more ways than one, she still is..But I really..wasn't sure what to think of once Adam called it quits. I was worried, I felt....abandoned. With my parents passed, most of my family disowning me for being who I am, It felt like Adam and you were the only family I could trust. I wasn't even really out within the Garrision. I didn't tell anyone... I knew I was sick, I wanted to get out there and explore what I could before I....couldn't ever achieve my dreams,...And I...I really do love Curtis more. He's always encouraged me to achieve everything I wanted. He doesn't know what happened to me with the Galra, and ....to be honest, I hope he never does...I know though....that he knows other aliens used to call me, Champion... But I'm just hoping he never gets the courage up to try and ask about it. I am happy though that Adam,...and now Curtis have shown you some affection. Even if Curtis is very different than Adam was....Curtis likes you, He finds you charming, in a roguish sort of way. heh."

Keith: "Allura definitely was like the mom to everyone. Well.... except Lance I guess. He's still in love with her. Curtis is..... nice. I haven't talked to him much, but you two have a lot in common. He was crushing hard when we took Atlas to space, and made the same stupid ass puns constantly and tried to flirt really hard with pick up lines that Lance taught him. He is pretty great, and definitely, gay half Galra approved. He's great for you. And if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Shiro: "Heh..I never understood how Allura took so long for her to see Lance..wanted to do nothing but impress her. I guess it was the first time I saw Curtis that I felt he was ..for me. With those couple of months that we had to organize and orchestrate our plans, I used to kind of try and flirt back each night with Curtis. He fell pretty hard for me..and I guess I like that about a guy. But I do miss you, Keith...Not in that way, but ..you know. I miss spending time with my best friend..the person who's always had my back, who I helped raise onto the pedestal he deserved to be on...We need to spend more time together, Keith. I can't wait to see you. I'm going to give you the biggest ever hug."

Keith: "Yeah, she was oblivious to it at first, but Lance used to be an oblivious to...a lot of things. Still is sometimes, heh. I miss you too. You were like an older brother or second dad to me, you know? You were there when no one else was, and I love you. Like a best friend and brother. You know I don't like hugs that much, but I'll happily make an exception for you." 

Shiro: "Lance will always be oblivious. You know how much I don't give hugs, but I can't stand being away from you for this long... It's been over a year. I definitely need to hug my little brother. I love you too, Keith. It's just so long, that we haven't had time to spend together, I miss having the best person I know by my side to hang with. Even though now I have Curtis, I'll never be able to find a best friend, a brother...Like you. You're just amazing, Keith. and I'm so glad to know how much good you've done, and ..everything you've been through that has worked to make this universe the incredible place it's becoming."

Keith: "I can't stand it either. It's hard to know what to do when you're not giving me advice. Thank you... for everything. And for just saying that. You're tempting me to just make an impulse flight and just go to Earth. I miss it, I miss you. I don't really have anything else to go back there for. Honestly, at your wedding, I thought you would just.....stop caring about me eventually, but that's not who you are."

Shiro: "...I miss you so much, Keith. I miss you more than you'd think. I could never ever stop caring for the man that helped me realize just what it meant to be a leader. Keith, you're incredible... in so many ways. And honestly, I'd appreciate a visit every now and then. Even if it's short. I gave you the advice you needed, and you gave me the strength I needed to follow through on even the hardest of decisions. I never understood how hard it was to be a team until I saw how you lead.."

Keith: "Are you kidding? If anything I learned to be a leader for you. I didn't think I could lead Voltron in the first place. I just wanted you to still be there. To lead us, and guide us. Because you were the best leader we could've asked for, and we didn't want to be up there anyway. You're the whole reason Earth itself isn't being run by Zarkon and Honerva. You're the reason why we were up there, and having... the best years ever, even though we were all traumatized to no limit. I actually made friends because of you and just.... made good memories for the first time ever."

Shiro: "...Blame Lance for that one. I wasn't the reason we went up there. Just because I was the highest ranking I took charge, I wasn't a leader....at least not until I realized how much each decision cost us. Hell...before I went into Black I barely made decisions, I just tried to make it all work out the best I could. I didn't understand just how much decision making was a part of being in Voltron... You piloted, you lead the team with Lance as your backup...You were my Lance, Keith. You know how he supported you and helped you make clear decisions,..you just being there in the red lion helped me to lead as Black..... You were my copilot, and ..it wasn't until I was in Black that I really understood how much you affected me... But I'll never regret coming into space, ...Never. And besides, now I'm not sick, I've got a much longer lifespan... I'll reach the age my hair is already at...heh."

Keith: "Despite that though, you were a great leader and always did the right thing somehow. We couldn't have won that war without you. And Lance... well, Lance was just as helpful. He kept my head straight whenever I would panic. I should go see him soon. I don't regret going out to space either. I'm glad you're not sick too, I don't think I want to lose you anytime soon." 

Shiro: "Well keep in mind that even if I was still sick, I'd be kicking butts and still fighting for the freedoms everyone deserves... I didn't think I meant that much to the team, considering I left such an amazing person to lead..and a pretty good right-hand man. I still feel bad that we all got dragged into this situation, but ..I'm glad we've managed to even get this far in rectifying mistakes started over ten thousand years ago. "

Keith: "Of course we all care about you. You were still the first, and best leader of Voltron. I think we would've been completely lost if you hadn't been there. At least for now...it's over and all there's really left to do is restore everything and that's,...going as smooth as it can possibly go. Daibazaal is slowly getting used to everything, and so are other planets. But I think I want to see if I can leave for a few days." 

Shiro: "Honestly it'd be amazing to see you again, Keith. I miss you so much and trust me I know you guys all still love and respect me. I may have been a leader, but I definitely still don't have all the answers as to how to lead. I'm still learning how to handle such a massive team on Atlas..I keep forgetting names. I guess it comes with the hair..heh.. But if you can stop by..here on earth, or even just schedule a visit to Altea, I'd love to meet up and give you a huge sibling hug.."

Keith: "I'm sure I can leave for a bit. I'll go talk to mom and Kolivan. They should be able to hold everything down for a day or two while I'm gone. It'll take a bit to get to earth, but I might be able to get a wormhole. I'll ask Sam about it. It'll be nice to see you...It's been over a year and way too long to be away from you." 

Shiro: "I really would love to see you, Keith.. I'm sure I can get permission from the Garrison to leave Iverson in charge with Curtis. I'm sure they can hold down the fort for two days or so...Maybe we could visit Altea and ..Finally, see Lance and visit Allura's statue. I still feel really guilty that I didn't get to see the whole team, but I did send Lance and Coran a video message, recently..But a visit is definitely better."

Keith: "That sounds nice. I want to see Lance too...I miss him, actually. I talked to them and they said it would be fine, so I'll pack and be on my way. It'll be nice to see Allura's statue. Especially since she's done so much for us. Not to mention it'll be food to have a small break." 

Shiro: "I cannot wait to see you, Keith.. It'll be great to see Lance and hang out on Altea for a little while..maybe go racing back on earth. It'll be the first break I've gotten from some of Curtis's bad habits. It'll be nice to run around without either the Garrison or the blade or meetings plaguing us. We can just..have fun."


	2. Curtis's Bad Habits and Missing you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro hints at what Curtis has been doing to his arm, and where their issues lie.. will they come back? Maybe..

Keith: "Curtis's bad habits? What kind of bad habits? Maybe we can race with the bikes as we used to when I was fifteen, and go out to the desert too. I kind of miss the desert, believe it or not. It would be great." 

Shiro "I really would like to ride around the desert, I'm pretty sure the bikes are still somewhere in storage. But yes... Curtis doesn't seem to realize how much damage he can do if I don't take off my arm before we go to bed. If I roll over, it's still hard metal, we can't just...y'know and not deactivate and remove my arm after..." 

Keith: "Probably where we left them last. We haven't used them in years.. and ah, I see. That must be difficult to work with. Especially the arm and since it just..floats. I'm packing now, so I should be able to get there in a few hours, hopefully anyway."

Shiro: "I'll be waiting, we can fix them up and take a spin in probably a few hours...They're probably dusty and may need some oil but with the renovations, I bet Pidge got a hold of them.. I just need to keep my eye on Curtis when it comes to my arm. He's taken to hitting buttons when I'm asleep. I already ended up hitting him twice when we left the arm active and I fell asleep. And then he got my arm stuck between a chair and the desk in my room, and it snapped the chair in half when I activated it to try and find it." 

Keith: "pffft, well, maybe Pidge or Matt can make it fingerprint activated or something so it happens less. That could be pretty dangerous if he presses the wrong buttons. I hope he's not doing it on purpose." 

Shiro: "I have no idea, but it's becoming a habit. I think half of the problem is that Pidge made it ring and vibrate whenever I get a message sent directly to my arm. It gets irritating once in a while. And I haven't figured out how to change the ring to something less like Pidge was trying to play a joke...but the buttons he's usually pressing are most of the time trying to detach my arm. Which doesn't come off with buttons but with a signal remote...I'll never understand it." 

Keith: "mmh, I think he's just curious but still. That's just kind of dangerous. But I get the curiosity. I'm sure you can figure it out. It's more advanced. I think Pidge will explain it more if you ask her. Matt probably knows more about it too, maybe even Coran. I'm heading out to a cruiser. I'm on my way now. I'll be there pretty soon." 

Shiro: "I seriously can't wait to see you, It's been way too long. It's hard to ask about things when you're so busy with meetings. I've barely had the free time to organize my own exit. I told Curtis already, but I still need to tell everyone on the Bridge. I sent off a message to Iverson because if he's not willing I'll leave Pidge in charge, hah." 

Keith: "I can't wait either. Mom and Kolivan are in charge here, so I'm sure everything will be fine. There are missions but the others can handle that. Pidge is a good choice. Although, I'm afraid to see what she'll do with that power of being in charge. But hey, it's Pidge." 

Shiro: "Worst she can do is take down the tech department and threaten all of the Garrison into compliance. At least she has the sense to stay grounded. But Pidge will be my choice if Iverson is too busy. We don't have another relay mission for a couple of days anywhere here at the Atlas. It'll be so worth missing anything around here to see you again." 

Keith: It definitely will be. Since it's been way too damn long without seeing you. Everything else can wait. For once we can be alone for a bit. It'll be nice. Sam is getting me a wormhole right now with the tech, I can't wait." 

Shiro: "Great..! Tell him Pidge says hi, she's decided that Iverson can take a break too. I can't wait either, it'll be so good to finally see you for the first time in over a year...I can't believe we havent been able to take longer breaks over all this time, but I think taking a break from Curtis and all the hassles of running Atlas is just what I need." 

Keith: "Exactly, you deserve a break, the wormhole is open and I'm gonna go through it right now. I'll be landing in front of the Garrision for Convenience and getting out soon. Wanna meet me there?" 

Shiro: "Definitely, I'll see you there. Can't wait to give you the biggest of hugs. We can have some fun and just...relax for the first time in a while. Hell, even just riding around in your cruiser would be a trip of a lifetime.." 

Keith: "You're definitely correct about that, Shiro" It was mere moments later when Keith's cruiser, for the first time in forever, had been back to Earth. He looked around and saw the landing pad and he was told would be there, and flew to it carefully. It didn't take long to land and talk over the intercom to everyone and soon, the hatch opened and Keith emerged from his cruiser, looking around for Shiro. 

Shiro: Shiro had headed down to the cruiser with haste, a mall backpack swung over his shoulder. Weirdly enough two or three passing people in the halls patted his back as he left, saying "Goodbyes". It was...off to Shiro, but he chose to ignore it in order to meet Keith on time. He was just exiting the room as he spotted the cruiser door opening. He smiled warmly as he crossed over towards Keith, opening out his arms, and the bag slightly slumping along the outstretched human arm. "Keith!" He says, warmly.


	3. Keith and Shiro's backroad trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro figure out how they're going to spend the first day of their lovely break from working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * look for this. This means...there's a secret thought from the writer behind it. Be on the lookout.

Keith had grabbed his own bag right before he saw Shiro, but quickly abandoned it when he saw Shiro. It was a bit embarrassing, but he ran over and hugged the other tightly. All the stress and tension melted away as he hugged Shiro, and Keith for the first time in forever was able to relax. Keith closed his eyes, smiling. "I miss you so so much!" 

Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around embracing Keith to him, the other nearly reaching his height. He smiled, his eyes closing briefly. I "I missed you way more, Keith! It has been way too long,.." He says softly, adoring that he could even hug Keith and that finally...at long last the man he trusted with his entire mine, was back within reach. He sighed happily in the hug, relieved to see Keith. 

"It has been. It's so relieving to be back." Keith said but didn't let go of Shiro until a few moments later. He laughed a bit, shrugging. "Well, I'm here at least. It's good to be back, I didn't think it would be so relaxing already. I really needed this." 

Shiro hugged Keith tightly only releasing as Keith pulled back, smiling broadly. "I'm so glad to see you, just seeing you has brought me major relief. I bet you needed me, I know I needed you... We definitely shouldn't waste so much time next time... It's good to see you made it safe." He says briefly running his floating arm through his hair. 

Keith nodded, pushing his now long hair out of his face. It was in a braid, like the rest of the Marmora had, and down his back. "Of course I still need you. You mean a lot to me. You're my best friend. You know be better than I know myself.." He said looking around them and then at the Garrison. "You guys really upgraded.." 

Shiro smiled. "Well we have been friends since you were in middle school. I've practically raised you, keith. You're more than my best friend, you're the greatest friend anyone could have, Keith. And you helped find me when nobody else could..you've always been with me to keep my spirits high, even in the worst of times*." He says, giving a soft chuckle. "And yea, with the new towers being installed, we've built quite a bit to enhance and protect the area around the Garrison.." 

Keith chuckled a bit, and shrugged, biting his bottom lip a bit and looked back at Shiro. "You know, you're more....affectionate than usual. It's not a bad thing, and I like it..It's just a bit surprising." he said, running a hand through his own hair, and shifting a bit. 

"YEa well an entire year spent apart from my team, will definitely do that..I missed you, of course, I'm going to want to give you a huge hug. Besides, we shouldn't only be giving hugs when it's a life or death situation...like the last time I did that, we were both running head first into death..." He says giving a soft chuckle. "It's not bad to be affectionate." He says, smiling as his shoulders relaxed, honestly..extremely relaxed just being around Keith. Having been so long, it felt like a weight was lifted off his mind. He didn't have to wonder and worry if Keith was safe on some crazy dangerous mission..because Keith was safe, because he was right there..with him. 

"I guess you have a point, I'm still just not used to affection." Keith smiled, pushing his braid to the side and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's still extremely hot and muggy here. Want to go and try to find the bikes?" he asked shifting a bit. He was as safe as he could be and happy that he was here with Shiro. 

Shiro smiled as he took in the length of Keith's braid. "Sure, today is a perfect day for a ride too. I believe we left them in the barn... I bet someone from the Garrison found them, though. We've expanded the territory way out into the desert..." He says smiling warmly as he looked out towards the desert. "Wanna take your cruiser, or should we walk the path like we used to?" He asks. Honestly, Shiro couldn't be happier. he had his best friend by his side, content and seeming just happy to finally be there. Nothing could go wrong, not when the two of them were together. 

"Let's walk. It's not that far and it'll be good to walk a bit... and I want to check it out too." He looked over Shiro's face, looking over the scar, and then to his white hair. It was still the same Shiro that Keith cared about. 

Shiro gave a soft nod, slightly moving his arm up to reposition the bag that had nearly slid to his elbow. He smirked. "Then I think you're going to like what you see, Keith...We've managed to use a cloaking method, similar to how Blue was hidden in the caves, to implant in the caverns a couple of labs, and two generators for power... It's stunning all that the Garrison has been able to accomplish in these short years.." Shiro says smiling, beginning to walk with Keith off the platform where his cruiser was parked and out onto the desert ground surrounding the solid platform. 

Keith chuckled. "Oh really? I'm sure pidge is having a lot of fun with the new technology that she has to play with. Remind me to go and see her before I have to leave. Before she attacks me." He said, following Shiro and stretching a bit. Watching the now much larger garrison. "Not to mention the civilization is much more diverse with different species on earth." 

Shiro smiled as he kept walking, enjoying the heat beating down on them. He shrugged. "I'm not sure, ..with more than half the garrison asking all the questions possible, I never got to ask her." He says looking around at the desert mixed with the Garrison technology and it's pale white and tan color scheme meant to blend into the rocks. "I still can't believe how far we've come in such a short amount of time... Spreading peace across Earth and the universe.., I still feel like yesterday that we were risking our lives on an hourly basis.." 

Keith nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it either. And I saw the city while flying in. It's like there wasn't a war in the first place now. It's just so peaceful, but I still have that feeling of wanting to jump into Black and go off to fight the next threat. I hope they'll come back. I miss Red as well." 

Shiro nodded a little "I miss feeling Black, being able to sense that bond with our lion.. being able to see exactly what we're all thinking...I still can't believe though that we've come so far, even without the lions. Without..Allura. But we can still protect our universe, even if we aren't paladins of Voltron anymore. We're Paladins..of the Universe." He says giving a soft chuckle, smiling at the irony of it all. "And here I wasn't supposed to survive going into space the first time.." He says looking off that the distant sands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * #1. Shiro must have thought about Keith when Shiro was in the Gladiator Ring..He just had to have. There had to be downtime even for so-called "Champions".


End file.
